uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations
'''This page is totally unofficial, even if an admin initiates nations. Do not ever attempt to start a nations round. Attempting to start a nations round in-character or OOC chat, or assuming it is a nations round and acting upon it WILL get you banned Nations is an uncommon game mode that occurs when the admins are suitably bored and choose to run it. Nations is not on the ''game mode list. In Nations, departments become independent states and it is their goal to survive through control of station resources, diplomacy, and battle. Nations usually form around critical areas of the station, such as Engineering, Atmosia, Cargo, Security, Medbay, Research and Development and the Closet of Custodia. While nations can result in some amazingly fun gameplay, it is also filled with a lot of griefing and dickery. Ultimately nations tends to result in engineering turning off all the power, and atmospherics gassing everyone with N2O. General Rules These are subject to differ from admin to admin. The rules should be posted as an Admin Notice when you join the server. Generally though, these are some common rules: *Each department or "work area" of the station are divided into a nation. *If someone enters a nation, and are not "approved" by a majority of people in that nation, lethal action is authorized, this is an invasion. #The Head of Personnel and Captain hold no authority over any department assignment. #Anything that happens to a trespasser is justified, unless it abuses a bug in some way. #Do not complain to administrators about what happens after you get caught in an invasion. *Bombs and gas flooding are general frowned upon, so is griefing in general. *Trade and roleplay are the focus of this game mode and are encouraged. *Theft of the Autolathe is frowned upon. General Nations The following are general names for each departments: *Atmospherics - Atmosia, Atmostralia, Pipeworld *Bridge - People's Communist Republic of Commandtopia, The Headlands *Cargo Bay - Democratic People's Republic of Cargonia *Chapel - The Holy Land, The U.N. Assembly *Custodial Closet - Janitoria, Janitopia, Custodia *Diner (The chef and barman may join each other, or remain separate nations) - Bar & Grilltopia, The Maltese Falcon, Foodland *Engineering (May include Atmospherics)- Enginia, Metopia, Communist State of United Maintenance Workers, Singutropolis *Hydroponics - Plantopia, Hydrotropolis, Botroplois (May get confused for mech bay) *Medbay (Medbay may splinter into factions or separate nations) - The United States of Medbayica, Medbaysia *Mining - Oretropolis, Minetopia (Join Cargonia) *Research (if not merged with medbay) - Toxins, Researchtropolis, Scienceland, Sciencia *Security - Secuitra, Sectopia, Reichland, Gulagvania, Gitmo, China, Securikstan *Theater (Clown and Mime either work with, or against each other) - Clownland, Honktopia, Mimeland, Silentopia, Embassy of the Clown Planet/Mime Dimension, The Actors Guild "Unoffical"/ Homeless Nations Some nations are born from the chaos of the station: *Assistants - Legion (for they are many), ALAE (Assistants in League Against Everything), Assistopia (often found in a random set of public or maintenance areas) *Combination States - Includes any state merging with another, without direct departmental relation (Barman and Chemistry). Nation Playstyles The following is the general playstyle of each nation: Atmospherics- While holding no direct military power Atmosia can flex its considerable might by controlling the stations air supply and as such air is considered the main export of Atmosia and can often be used in barter trades. Atmosia starts as a fairly powerful nation but does not directly get more powerful as the round progresses. Engineering- Similarly to Atmosia (of which may stay with you officially, or break away to form their own, more perfect union), your main export is the life-blood of the station: electricity. This means that you hold quite a bit of power over most nations in the early-shift. That is, until those conniving bastards start making their own power and tell you to go fuck yourself. In addition to this, you're the only other source of toolbelts and insulated gloves on the station besides Cargonia, whom have probably already spent all their points buying ten gun crates. Be open to trading these things for valuables from other nations, and try to maintain your independence from the UN. Science- In the early-shift, these nerds aren't anything to fear. Give them some time with someone competent in R&D and Robotics, and they'll likely be the ones you see tromping around in the mechs, murdering everyone who resists absorption into Sciencia. Yeah. They're powerful. But hey! If you're in cargo, these guys will happily trade you for resources, so you'll likely be able to name your price. Category:Game Modes